Ксеноархеология и Аномалистика.
Небольшое введение Этот гайд включает в себя не только все основные сведения о ксеноархеологии, но и то, КАКИМ должен быть настоящий ксеноархеолог. Поэтому, если вы считаете что что-то из приведенного ниже для вас слишком тяжело, можете игнорировать. Однако, если вы с пренебрежением относитесь к тому, что вам удалось выкопать, или выбрасываете оканемелости, или вообще ломаете их в процессе раскопок, то хорошего археолога из вас не выйдет. Ксеноархеолог/Аномалист. А в чем разница? Ксеноархеолог. Вполне очевидно, что Ксеноархеолог - не Аномалист. Тот факт, что эти две профессии целиком и полностью зависимы друг от друга, не означает, что один человек может заниматься ими обоими. По крайней мере, не должны. (Хотя кого это волнует.) Ксеноархеолог ищет артефакты. Артефакты - это такая вещь, которая кажется людям бесполезным мусором. Вроде окаменелостей, ложек, чашек, тарелок, вилок, и прочих таких вещей. И... Они правы. По большей части эти предметы не имеют практического использования за исключением декораций. Однако, как ксеноархеолог, который тщательно отыгрывает свою роль, вы должны прямо... Хм... ВОСХИЩАТЬСЯ своими находками. Вы должны прочувствовать ценность найденных вещей. Надеюсь, вы поняли мою мысль. Также, ксеноархеолог отличается от других ученых тем, что не имеет своей личной лаборатории. Ксеноархеолог работает снаружи, в космосе, копаясь глубоко в астероиде. Аномалист. Аномалисты изучают аномалии, которые им приносят ксеноархеологи. В этой области наука имеет большее значение. Здесь отыгрыш роли имеет меньшее значение, чем в работе археолога, однако это не значит, что не стоит совершенно игнорировать РП. Попытайтесь выяснить, что это за аномалия, кем она была создана, ее состав, и взаимодействие с окружающей средой. Думаю, разница между этими двумя профессиями понятна. Однако, проблема состоит в том, что если на станции и есть археолог, то нет аномалиста, и наоборот. Именно поэтому, если ксеноархеолог находит аномалию, то следует позвать РД для совместного ее изучения (При наличии на станции РД, разумеется). Подготовка перед отправлением на астероид. Итак, вы появились в научном отсеке. Самое время отправляться на астероид! Однако, есть некоторые мелочи, которые стоит учесть. Одна из них - взять с собой Этикетировщик (labeler). Он позволит вам создать порядок в своих находках. Поэтому, вам не придется скидывать их в кучу и делать их совершенно бесполезными. Далее, вам стоит взять с собой ящик. Один такой можно найти на поде. В ящик можно будет сложить свои находки, и привезти их на станцию. Последняя, и не очень обязательная вещь, которую стоит с собой взять, только в том случае, если вы действительно погрузились в роль археолога, это листы металла. Зачем? Чтобы придать значимый вид для вашего места раскопок, конечно! Столы, стойки, стулья! Ну, пожалуй после этого можно отправляться на астероид. Подготовка после прибытия на астероид. Итак, вы прибыли туда, где находится самая важная часть вашей экипировки. Так как вы ксеноархеолог, вы используете западную часть лаборатории на астероиде, в то время как аномалисты сидят в восточной. Здесь вы можете найти небольшой медбэй, на случай отравления токсинами, или получения ожогов, лабораторию спектрометрии в северной части аванпоста, и химическую лабораторию, созданную для препарирования образцов породы (Эта часть геймплея более не используется), справа от нее. Теперь, об экипировке. Первое, что вам понадобится, это латексные перчатки, которые вы можете найти среди экипировки аномалистов (Если вы не взяли их на станции). Зачем? В редких случаях, когда вы находите аномалию, вы можете ее случайно активировать прикосновением без перчаток. Аномалии очень непредсказуемы. Кто знает, вдруг эта штука убьет вас за то что вы ее потрогали? Теперь к основной экипировке. Что нам понадобится? *Measuring tape (Рулетка). Нужна для того, чтобы понять, насколько сильно мы углубились в породу, в процессе раскопок, на случай, если вы сбились с расчетов. *Excavation pick set (Набор для раскопок). САМАЯ необходимая вещь в нашем арсенале. Без нее мы как без рук, и превращаемся из археолога в шахтера. Содержит разнообразные инструменты, подробнее о которых будет ниже. *Core sampler. Спорный вопрос. Если вы хотите потратить кучу времени на спектрометрию, берите эту штуку с собой. Но для основной части работы сэмплер совершенно бесполезен. *Wrench (Гаечный ключ). Обязательная вещь. Нужна для того, чтобы прикрутить к поверхности астероида генератор поля. *Hand pickaxe (Ручная мини-кирка). Самая большая кирка из инструментов для раскопок, за исключением стандартной. Копает вглубь породы на 30 см. *Depth Analysis Scanner. (Анализатор глубины). Позволяет узнать, на какой глубине находится искомый нами артефакт. Обязательная для нас вещь. *Optical Meson Scanner (Оптический мезонный сканер). Позволяет видеть местоположение потенциальных мест раскопки. Обязательный предмет. *Excavation Suit и Excavation suit hood. Понятное дело, для того чтобы нас не расплющило в космосе. Не забудьте также кислородный баллон и маску. *Aiden-Saraspova Counter. Одна из самых обязательных вещей для нас. Позволяет находить аномалии. Все остальное, не указанное в списке выше, не является обязательным для нашей работы, хотя взять с собой вы можете что угодно. Теперь, тащите за собой генератор поля (suspension field generator). Он также является обязательным, и служит для безопасного извлечения находок из породы, без риска их уничтожения. Лагерь, и раскопки Время выйти в космос. Полагаю, вы в курсе как это сделать, и проблем у вас не возникнет. Как только вы вышли на поверхность астероида, идите налево, к своему лагерю. Именно там находится ваша рабочая зона. там вы найдете заранее подготовленные сталы, прожекторы, шкафы, стойки. Можете дополнить это все взятыми ранее листами металла, если вы их, конечно, взяли. Теперь, когда вы успешно добрались до своего лагеря, можно начинать раскопки. Что нам понадобится? Кирка, и Анализатор глубины. Сканируем анализатором породу, и если анализатор подаст сигнал (Depth analysis scanner pings), значит в этом тайле что-то есть, и нам предстоит это выкопать. Кликом по анализатору открываем его. thumb|left|225px|Интерфейс анализатора глубины.Итак, что мы видим? Из основных параметров, помимо времени и координат, выделяем Два самых главных, и имеющих для нас значение. Anomaly Depth, и Anomaly material. Остальные для нас бесполезны. Anomaly Depth показывает глубину, на которую нам нужно будет прокопать. В данном случае - 30 см. Anomaly material показывает материал артефакта. Этот пункт важен для настройки генератора поля. Обязательно его запомните. ВНИМАНИЕ! Если Во вкладке Anomaly depth стоит "0 cm", а Anomaly material: Unknown, то поздравляю вас - это Аномалия. Об этом позднее. Итак, далее следует самая важная часть наших раскопок. Для начала, поставьте рядом с клеткой, на которой находится найденный артефакт, генератор поля, и поверните его нужной стороной. Затем, прикрутите его к поверхности астероида гаечным ключом. Проведите по генератору вашей картой, чтобы разрешить доступ. frame|Выбор обработки поля в зависимости от материала артефакта Теперь, в зависимости от материала найденного вами артефакта, выберите соответствующий ему режим генератора поля. Unknown, в случае аномалии, означает что поле вовсе не нужно включать. После того, как вы выбрали режим, нажмите кнопку Enable field. Теперь наш генератор поля готов к работе, и будет ловить и откопанные вами артефакты. thumb|300pxТеперь, когда с настройкой поля мы справились, время откапывать артефакт. Достаем Excavation pick set, берем нужные нам кирки, начинаем откапывать из астероида нужную нам глубину, которая была указана в поле Anomaly depth анализатора глубины. Генератор поля в процессе раскопок будет ловить Странные камни (Strange rock). Позже, эти камни можно обработать в лаборатории сварочным аппаратом. Как только вы откопали нужную глубину, генератор подхватит найденный артефакт. Теперь, можете проанализировать породу еще раз. Если анализатор глубины выдаст новые сведения, подстраивайте генератор под них, и откапывайте дальше. Учитывайте уже откопанную глубину! Если вы собъетесь со счета в процессе, используйте measuring tape. Она покажет вам точное к-во сантиметров, на которые вы ушли в породу. Вы можете найти в процессе раскопок много интересных вещей, от древней посуды и столовых приборов, до оружия и статуэток. Раскопка аномалий. Вот и самая интересная часть нашей работы. Для того чтобы точно узнать местоположение аномалии, вам понадобится Aiden-Saraspova counter. Этот прибор не покажет вам направление, в котором стоит копать, но будет выдавать, на каком расстоянии в метрах от вас находится аномалия. Направление вам придется узнать самостоятельно. Как только расстояние будет равняться примерно в 1-2 метра, отложите кирку, и просканируйте каждый камень вокруг себя. Если вы случайно прокопаете в тайл с аномалией, вы ее уничтожите. Это, как правило, не очень приятно скажется на вашем здоровье. frame|Данные анализатора при нахождении аномалии.Итак, как только вы нашли аномалию, анализатор глубины покажет нам следующее: Это значит, что генератор поля можно выключать. Теперь немного о механике. Каждый тайл астероида имеет прочность в 200 сантиметров. При нахождении аномалии, вам нужно откопать камень РОВНО на 200 сантиметров. После этого, на тайле останутся rocky debris. Их мы обрабатываем только кистью. Почему? Потому что глубина rocky debris всегда разная, и если вы прокопаете хоть на сантиметр глубже чем нужно, вы уничтожите аномалию. Итак, когда вы закончили закликивать камни кисточкой, они рассыпятся, оставив на своем месте аномалию. БУДЬТЕ ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ! Старайтесь случайно не ударить аномалию в процессе раскопки. Это может случайно ее активировать. Я надеюсь, вы не забыли одеть латексные перчатки, прежде чем вы вышли на раскопки? Тащим аномалию в лабораторию, и отдаем ее в руки аномалистов. На этом ваша работа завершена. Можете идти, и откапывать древние предметы дальше. Выбор за вами. Аномалистика В ваших руках находится поистенне интересный объект исследования, врученный вам ксеноархеологом. Вы должны узнать, что он из себя представляет. thumb|364px|Лаборатория исследования аномалийВот так выглядит ваше место работы. Не забудьте экипироваться! Оденьте Anomaly suit и Anomaly hood, латексные перчатки и science goggles. Вы можете работать и в риге археологов, но он гарантирует чуть меньшую защиту. Неактивированные аномалии. Первым делом, вам нужно поместить найденную аномалию в Anomaly Scanner Pad. Как только вы это сделали, открывайте Anomaly Analyser, и начинайте сканирование. Спустя некоторое время, анализатор выдаст отчет с описанием аномалии, из чего она сделана, и ее предполагаемые свойства. Теперь, в ваши задачи входит активация аномалии. Способы активации могут быть разными для каждой аномалии: *Прикосновение в перчатках *Прикосновение без перчаток. *Удар *Высокий поток энергии (Например, от выстрела эмиттера) *Серная кислота *Вода *Токсины *Давление *Нагревание или охлаждение *Плазма *Кислород *Углерод *Азот После активации, аномалия может иметь от одного до двух разных эффектов, не более. Зачастую, они могут быть очень неприятными, например выброс в атмосферу плазмы, или же облучение радиацией. Эффекты всегда рандомизированы, за исключением например, mystery pod-а. Он всегда производит одного какого-либо моба. Эффекты могут быть незаметными, и никак не влиять на геймплей. Полный список эффектов: *Понижение окружающей температуры. Вызывает сообщение в чате "A chill passes up your spine!" *Чувство тревоги. Не воздействует на геймплей, вызывает сообщения в чате тревожного характера, например "Someone just walked over your grave." *Зарядка батарей, интегрированных в киборгов. Киборги, в свою очередь, будут получать сообщения в чат: "SYSTEM ALERT: Large energy boost detected!" *Противоположный эффект, разряжающий батареи. Сообщения в чат - "SYSTEM ALERT: Energy drain detected!" *Изменения в ДНК. Вызывает слабость у "жертвы" аномалии. Сообщения в чат характера - "Your entire body vibrates." *Электромагнитный импульс. Просто и понятно. *Энергетическое поле. Возникает только при прикосновении, в радиусе 2-х тайлов от аномалии. *Выделение в атмосферу углекислого газа. Один из незаметных эффектов. *Выделение в атмосферу азота. Один из незаметных эффектов. *Выделение в атмосферу кислорода. Один из незаметных эффектов. *Выделение в атмосферу плазмы. Вполне заметно. *Выделение в атмосферу усыпляющего газа. Вполне заметно. *Чувство эйфории. Не воздействует на геймплей, вызывает сообщения в чате положительного характера, например "Everything seems to be going alright" *Регенерация ближайших гуманоидных особей. Одно из самых полезных свойств, так как может вылечить поврежденные органы, и потерю крови. Сообщения в чат - "You feel a soothing energy invigorate you." *Повышение окружающей температуры. Вызывает сообщения в чате - "You feel a wave of heat travel up your spine!" *Нанесения урона. Очень опасный эффект, поскольку может вызвать все 5 типов урона, включая урон головного мозга. Также вызывает голод, или даже радиационное облучение. Сообщение в чат - "A painful discharge of energy strikes you!" *Выброс радиации. Просто и понятно. Внешне не заметный эффект. *Кибернетическая регенерация. Чинит находящихся рядом боргов. Сообщение в чат - "Your systems report damaged components mending by themselves!" *Кибернетический урон. Противоположный эффект, наносящий урон находящихся рядом боргов. Сообщение в чат - "Your systems report severe damage has been inflicted!" *Сонливость. Эффект, воздействующий как на людей так и на боргов. Ухудшает зрение, и заставляет персонажа падать время от времени. Сообщения в чат для людей - "You feel like taking a nap.", и для боргов - "SYSTEM ALERT: CPU cycles slowing down." *Оглушение. Импульс энергии, сбивающий вас с ног, оглушающий на некоторое время. Сообщение в чат - "A powerful force overwhelms your consciousness." *Телепортация. Очевидно, телепортирует вас в случайное место в ближайшем радиусе. Сообщение в чат - "You are suddenly zapped away elsewhere!" Репликатор. Репликатор - одна из находок, которую можно обнаружить помимо аномалий. Это механизм, позволяющий изменять любой положенный в него предмет, на какой-либо другой, в зависимости от выбранной опции. Репликатор не требует активации, и взаимодействовать с ним можно непосредственно после того как вы его откопали. Опознать репликатор можно по соответствующему описанию - "It's some kind of pod with strange wires and gadgets all over it." Полный список предметов, которые можно получить из репликатора: *Медицинская каталка *Ящик *Шкаф *Три типа враждебных мобов - Мимик, Висцератор, и Хайвбот. *Анализатор воздуха *Фотоаппарат *Флешер *Фонарик *Анализатор здоровья *Мультитул *Карта пИИ *Рация *Наушник *Радиомаячок *Сканер аутопсии *Клоунский гудок *Костоправ *Мясницкий тесак *Знак мокрого пола *Лом *Пюпитр с зажимом (Доска для бумаг) *Батарейка *Циркулярная пила *Ботанический топорик *Наручники *Зажим *Кухонный нож *Зажигалка *Лампочки обоих типов *Кирка *Лопата *Разобранный стол *Сварочный инструмент *Кусачки *Гаечный ключ *Отвертка *Чистящая граната, или граната с металлической пеной. Автоклонер. Еще одна аномалия, не требующая активации после того как вы ее раскопаете. Производит один тип существа раз за разом, без возможности прекращения этого процесса. Легко опознать из-за внешнего вида, названия (mysterious pod), и описания - "It's full of a viscous liquid, but appears dark and silent." Полный список возможных существ, производимых подом: *Гигантский паук *Ксеноморф *Медведь *Пантера *Змея *Кошка *Корги *Щенок корги *Курица *Корова (Повар будет счастлив) *Попугай *Слайм (Ксенобиолог будет счастлив) *Краб *Мышь *Козел *Обезьяна (Будут счастливы и повар, и ксенобиолог) На этом все, желаю вам удачи в поиске интересных (и не очень) аномалий.